youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Young Dracula Wiki
New Logo I was looking at the images and I noticed these images: and I thought that they could be used as the Wiki logo, especially as they look great. Ryan0ry 17:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I do graphic design and helped on other wikis if you want I could help out with the look Regards, Cade Howlett (talk) 21:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) This does look like a good logo. I'm looking into adopting the wiki - I'll see if I can use this. Rupertgiles314 (talk) 00:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Vlad and Erin don't you think Vlad and Erin should get back together?!! Because think of it, they have been through loads of stuff together and now just because she's turned into a vampire they have to be doomed! After all Vlad did for her and all Erin sacrificed for Vlad, it seems like rubbish that they've split up and she's now with Malik! I'm series 5, she should come back and they should get back together....cos CBBC is a child's show and loads of young people watch it, and they just won't get it!!! 16:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Chloe.XX You've spelt 4 like for in the introduction section. :) No offence to anyone reading, (and please done hate me), but no, I don't think Vlerin should get back together. Erin is whiny and ungrateful, not really deserving of Malik or Vlad. She's horrible to Vlad even though he saved her life- I get that she's upset, but she really hurt him. Vlad isn't exactly an angel either, but he's got the right morals. But Erin just ran away from her problems, (not really a good role model for younger viewers). However- and this is my personal opinion- I DO believe that Malik and Erin should split up! They're not meant for each other, you know? (I HAVE SEEN SEASON FIVE AND KNOW WHAT HAPPENS) --WednesdayVaccaria (talk) 21:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't think Vlad and Erin had a very healthy relationship. In series 3 it seemed like it would work, but in series 4 it became apparent just how poorly matched the two were. I think they facied each other, but they lost their chemistry after a while. When Erin was dying she asked Vlad to respect her wish to die. He completely violated that wish. It was perhaps understandable on his part, but it was utterly devastating. Afterwards Erin became well... evil. With the way vampires work on the show it was never going to end happily, and Erin was still angry at Vlad. Vlad tried to control Erin, Erin tried to control Vlad, Erin tried to destroy Vlad, Vlad failed to destroy Erin... it made the relationship more interesting but it was not at all healthy... f''or either of them'.'' 22:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Sara I think their entire relationship was based on the fact they could control each other, which is never a good basis for a long lasting relationship. The minute Vlad changed Erin, he even says that she's supposed to obey him- I know this is because he changed her, but still. It seems really wrong that Vlad wants to make Erin's decisions for her and Erin wants to stop Vlad's true nature- biting and killing people. I just think that both of them will be better off without each other; they can make their own decisions. --WednesdayVaccaria (talk) 14:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC)